Taken by the Moonlight
by Alvara19
Summary: On a seemingly normal night in Fortuna, Nero goes out on his usual mission of exterminating the demons that would spawn around the city. When a shadowy demon appears and kidnaps the young hunter, Dante has to find him before Nero is killed. DantexNero
1. Shadows in the Night

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Rape, incest (if Dante and Nero are really related), and Hot Man Sex in later Chapters.

I will warn my readers now that this is a very evil story towards Nero. He will be getting raped...a lot...by a demon/demons. Heh heh... ^-^' Please let it be known that I adore Nero and am writing the rape scenes out of love......wow, that sounds very twisted...

--

Chapter One: Shadows in the Night

Nero strolled along the streets of Fortuna, checking to make sure there were no more demons left after his job of killing the small swarm that had formed in the center of the city. It was late and the sun had just set, making the street lights flicker on as the sky grew darker by the minute. The young devil slayer stretched before placing his left hand back on the handle of his sword, the Red Queen.

Lately, his thoughts wandered to the devil hunter that he had met a few months ago, Dante. Nero didn't really consider them friends but for some odd reason he wanted to know how the hunter was doing now that they had gone their separate ways. He would have visited the elder but he didn't know where he lived or if he lived in one spot, having to do long distance jobs would probably require Dante to stay somewhere miles away from his house a lot.

Nero yawned as he walked towards the center of the city again, double checking so he didn't leave a demon behind to spawn more of it's friends. He walked through the gate that lead to the opera house, sitting down on a bench near the rebuilt fountain. The young devil slayer was too tired to walk back to his apartment but he knew that it would be bad to sleep outside when a demon could pop out of nowhere and attack him. Still, his eyes drooped slightly as he leaned back onto the wood of the bench. His eyes slid closed for a moment before he forced them back open.

"Damn, I shouldn't have spent last night hunting demons instead of sleeping." He muttered, shaking his head as he stood up. The young demon hunter walked towards the gate.

A large shadow flashed in front of him, making him take a step back and grab the Red Queen in a reflex. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced around the fountain and entrance of the opera house, finding nothing out of the ordinary. After a few moments, Nero passed it off as his lack of sleep getting to him. He continued to walk towards the gate but didn't reach it.

The large shadow appeared again, this time charging at Nero and slamming into him. The young slayer flew backwards into the fountain, hitting his back roughly against the marble. He shut his eyes in pain as his back started to sting from the impact.

"What the hell was that?!" He said, opening one eye to see the dark mass disappear. This was starting to piss him off. The young hunter stood back up, wiping the water from the fountain away from his eyes so he could see better. Again, the area was completely devoid of life. "Teh, bastard, if you want to fight me then come on!" Nero yelled as he watched for the black mass. Nothing replied or moved around him. The young devil slayer seethed for a moment at whatever was preventing him from getting to the gate. After a while of waiting for it to show again, Nero stepped down from the fountain's base and slowly made his way towards the gate again.

As he expected, the black shadow appeared in front of him and sped towards him again. Nero rolled to the side, dodging the demon's attack. The black mass screeched as it slammed itself into the fountain, bursting into pieces and disappearing temporally. Nero smirked in trump, thinking that he had outsmarted the strange thing. His smirk fell as the shadow recollected itself and moved quickly towards the gate as if to block it.

"Ah, touching. You want me to stay and keep you company. Well, sorry but I've got things to do." The young hunter said before pulling the Red Queen off his back. The demon screeched loudly as it flew at the young man again. Nero rolled out of the way again and slashed at it with his sword. The black mist of the shadows body merely parted for the blade and reformed as if it had never separated. The young devil slayer growled in frustration before lunging at the black figure.

Instead of parting like the times he had struck it with a sword, the shadow engulfed him. Nero slashed at the darkness surrounding him but it wouldn't release it's hold on him. He panted softly as it felt like the air around him was slowly disappearing. _Fuck!_ He shouted in his mind as he tried his best to brake out of the demon's body.

The young hunter's eyes widened when the darkness around him seized his sword and pulled it out of his grasp. Nero started panicking when the shadow's insides started to form what looked to be ropes or tentacles. They shot out and grabbed onto his arms and legs, preventing him from moving or trying to escape.

"What the fuck?! Let me go!" Nero struggled against the demon, managing to get his devil bringer free but it was soon wrapped tightly in the tentacles again. He didn't know what the shadow thing was doing to him but he knew that he wasn't going to like it. "Let me go, you son of a-!" One of the demon's appendages slammed into the side of his head. A loud crack echoed inside his ears, telling him that his skull was no longer in one piece. His eyes closed and his head fell forward as the strike knocked him unconsciousness.

--

Dante yawned and stretched as he removed the porn magazine off his face. His gloved hand moved to run through his hair to make sure he didn't have bed head…or chair head. The devil hunter looked around to see that he was still in his office. He removed his feet from the desk and deposited the magazine back in the open drawer where he hid the more unsavory ones that Lady and Trish would most likely kick his ass for. After closing the drawer he put his feet back on the oak desk, wondering if he should call Pizza 1 for dinner. He glanced out one of the windows to see if it was too late to call for pizza but to his surprise, it was light out.

"Glad Trish and Lady are not back yet. They would kill me if they knew I slept though the night shift." Dante muttered, lifting his foot and slamming it on the desk hard enough for the phone to fly off it's hook and into his right hand. Before he could dial the number for Pizza 1, the twin doors to the Devil May Cry opened.

"Good, you're awake, Dante." The soft almost motherly voice that could only belong to Trish spoke as she walked through the main doors. Dante threw the phone back onto the base, knowing that Lady might come in next and yell at him for ordering pizza again.

"Hey, Trish. Where's Lady?"

"Still finishing up the job a few towns over." Trish replied as she sat on the edge on the desk next to the devil hunter. Dante glanced over to double check that his personal drawer was closed. "We've got a new job from Fortuna." The name of the city caught the man's attention.

"Isn't that the city where that Nero kid lives? Huh, haven't seen him in a while." Dante said, standing up from his chair and grabbing the phone. Trish snatched it out of his hands, knowing that he was trying to pass off the job.

"There have been abductions of teenagers recently and the client is offering a large amount of money to us if we can stop it. Four million, to be exact." She explained as she put the phone back. Dante shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the kitchen.

"So what? It doesn't sound like a demon to me. Besides, why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because the demon is only abducting men and it runs from women according to the stories the client told me. The victims' skeletons usually turn up a few days after they went missing. Dante, you have to do this job." Trish said, crossing her arms.

"Why? It doesn't have anything to do with me." Dante said, waving Trish away as he opened the door to the kitchen and disappeared behind it. The demonic women sighed heavily, hating that she had to resort to telling him about it.

"The incubus took Nero last night." She said. There was silence of a moment before Dante pushed the door open and grabbed his coat. Trish smirked softly in victory as the devil slayer grabbed Rebellion and his twin guns. "See you when you get back, Dante." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen as Dante left the devil hunting office, slamming the doors behind him.

--

Dante revved the engine of his motorcycle and speed down the streets, heading towards Fortuna. He didn't know where the incubus would have taken the young hunter but he knew that he had to find the other. He had grown attached to the younger man when they worked together back in the Order of the Sword incident. The devil hunter was pissed that the younger slayer had been captured by an incubus, knowing full well what the demon does to it's victims. Dante did not even want to think about what that thing was doing to the other hunter that very second. He just hoped that he was not too late. He knew that Nero didn't deserve to die like that.

--


	2. Dead by Morning

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Demon Rape, Incest (if Dante and Nero are really related), and Hot Man Sex in later Chapters.

--

Chapter Two: Dead by Morning

Nero groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, his head aching horribly. He was about to crawl out of his bed when he realized that he was lying on something wet and somewhat slimy. He definitely was not at his apartment. When the younger hunter opened his eyes, it only confirmed that fact.

Though the dim lighting, he managed to make out that he was lying on the floor of a small room that looked as if it had been hit by a hurricane. Some of the ceiling had fallen out and was hanging a few inches from the floor by wires and broken water pipes. The few still working pipes were pouring water onto the tilted floor, pooling at one side of the room more than the other.

Nero slowly sat up, his human hand rushing up to the side of his head to check if his skull had healed yet. He groaned in pain as he felt a large crack along the top of his skull to his cheek bone, blood staining his fingers as he traced it lightly._Great. At least this can't get any worse._ A loud screech rang though the hallway outside of the door, making Nero curse inside his head. _Fuck. I guess I spoke too soon._ Screams followed a few moments after the shadow demons screech. Human screams.

"That's not definitely good." The young devil slayer muttered as he stood from the floor. He reached back to grab the Red Queen's handle only to grasp thin air. "What?!" He glanced over his left shoulder to see that his beloved custom sword was not there. He opened his coat more, finding the holster for his gun, the Blue Rose, empty. _Great. The one time I leave it home because I thought I didn't need it._

Another loud screech echoed around the building, making a spike of panic run though the young slayer's body. He ignored it and moved towards the door with his devil bringer ready to grab anything around that was outside in the hallway.

"Fuck!" Nero yelled when he felt his foot fall through the weak flooring. The thin tile would not let go of his foot when he tried to pull it out. After a few seconds, the young man realized that it wasn't the floor that was preventing him from moving. It was something that had attached itself to his boot. Nero pulled against it but whatever it was only yanked his entire right leg through the soggy floor. The water from the pipes soaked though his denim pants as more of the mysterious thing under the soggy tiles wrapped around his leg.

The demonic shrieks rang though the air again, coming from both under the floor and outside the door. No doubt the demons had finished their last meal and were now ready for desert.

Nero swallowed hard, as he felt fear scrape along his insides. He was not going to give up and just let these things feed on him but he didn't know if there was much he could do to hurt them, even with his devil bringer. He just hoped that he could do enough damage to be able to get out of this old place.

--

Dante huffed loudly, closing the door of the employer's building. It had been the same man that Trish had first gotten word of the incubus from and the aging man had fully told him about the abductions. The devil hunter's eagerness to take on the job had spiked joy into the old employer who went on for nearly two hours telling Dante about how happy he was that his grandson's death would be avenged and several details about the abductions and incubi.

What pissed the devil slayer the most was the reports of the ex-order member disappearing and that his weapons were left by the fountain in the court yard of the opera house. Now that he was fully informed, he knew that Nero was in real trouble. Apparently, there was not just one incubus in Fortuna but seven. It was hard enough just to kill one.

"Wonderful. I hope that kid can handle them until I can get there." The devil hunter muttered, straddling his motorcycle and leaning on the handle bars to think. The employer did not have any information on where the incubi would be taking their victims and Dante did not have time to wander from place to place looking for Nero. With seven incubi, the younger slayer's chances of getting out with his virginity intact were zero. The least he could do was get to the kid before the incubi could hurt him in other ways.

For the time, he had to rely on what he knew about incubi to find where they took Nero. _They normally like dark places… It's probably near to their food source so it's in the city…_ Dante sighed, wondering where a place like that could be in the populated city. He was running out of time as he glanced at the sun that was close to setting. The devil hunter sat up and started his bike, heading towards the nearest warehouse from where the employer thought Nero was kidnapped.

--

Nero broke through the weakening floor with his devil bringer, grabbing the nearest thing to his foot and ripping it away. Luckily, he managed to rip off one of the tentacles that had wrapped around his leg. The creature under him squealed in pain as he crushed it in his grasp, the other tentacles retreating temporarily in fear of being damaged.

Nero yanked his leg out of the floor just as one of the demons slammed itself into the metal door, denting it severely. The younger slayer bit his lip before jumping up and breaking through the weakening floor under him just as the incubus above him smashed through the door. He wiped the dirty water out of his eyes quickly as it poured out of the opening he made in the floor.

The shadow demon he had hurt dived at him, unafraid of being hurt again. Nero grabbed one of the tentacles shooting towards him and used it to throw the incubus into the wall. He smiled but it was soon wiped away as he felt a sharp pain of a spike going through his coat and into his back. The young demon hunter grabbed onto the spike and tore it from his back, swearing as he felt it shoot something into his body before it was removed. He ignored it, deciding to worry about it when he found a way out of the building.

The other shadow rushed at him again, it's tentacles flying out of it's body. Nero rolled out of the way of them and ran for the open door of the new room. The two incubi followed him, screeching loud enough to make the hunter want to cover his ears. He sprinted out the door, slamming the door closed behind him before running down the decrepit hallway. He did not stop until the screeching faded away into a deep silence.

Nero panted as he turned into a small room, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and listened for the incubi as he rested, glad when he didn't hear their horrible screeching. He reopened his eyes and moved to start walking down the hallway but his left leg wouldn't move.

"What the-?" A loud screech exploded from behind him, forcing him to cover his ears as he looked at the doorway. He breathed a sigh in relief when there was not a demon there. The young man uncovered his ears and tried to force his leg to move from the floor. Nero could feel his heartbeat increase as the shrieks of the incubi continued, each one sounding closer than the last. There were definitely more than two now and that only made the young hunter start to panic even more. "I'm screwed if I don't get out of here now!"

Nero's heart felt like it was going to burst from it's heavy beating as the paralysis climbed up his leg and started effecting his right leg. The slayer's breathing increased as fear engulfed him. It felt like this was it. _Eaten by demons. Hah, never thought it was going to end like this…_ He thought grimly as his sight was starting to redden at the edges.

A tentacle wrapped around his right foot suddenly, making the young demon slayer jump and try and grab it with his devil bringer. He felt his plans of leaving crumble as his devil bringer dropped limply to his side, slowly being effected by the poison of the incubus. Nero swore as more tentacles wrapped around his body, dragging him towards the demons as he fought uselessly against them.

--

Dante kicked the side of his motorcycle in frustration, making the bike fall to the ground and one of the mirrors break off of the handles. This was the ninth warehouse he had checked for the incubi and it was empty like all the others. He gripped his hair in his left hand as he glared at the end of the sunset. Nero was dead if he didn't find him by morning and the elder did not need another death to blame on himself.

--


	3. Disgusting Feeling

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Demon Rape, Incest (if Dante and Nero are really related), and Hot Man Sex in later Chapters.

Warning!!!!: I am very evil towards Nero in this chapter! If you do not want to see Nero get rapped by two incubi, please skip this chapter!

Also, I apologize for the late update. Christmas took up a lot of my time this week. So I hope you will enjoy this even though it's a little late! ^-^'

--

Chapter Three: Disgusting Feeling

Nero closed his eyes tightly as the incubi dragged his fully paralyzed body to an unknown destination. His head was killing him, feeling like someone was firing a shot gun repeatedly inside his skull. Every time he opened his eyes, everything in the hallway would spin slightly as the red tint at the edges of his vision grew. He panted as it felt like the air was growing hotter by the second. The air was thick and humid, almost making Nero want to stop breathing from the pain a single breath racked though his lungs.

The young devil hunter felt the tentacles leave him, dropping him roughly onto the ground. He shivered even when the heat around him tried to burn his pale skin. The cold water from the pipes had soaked though his coat and clothes, making his body shiver while his lungs were scorched. Nero felt like he was in hell, not knowing how the demons who had been carrying him could make it worse.

Finally, the demon slayer reopened one of his eyes, wondering why the incubi had not tried to kill him yet. Though the hazy red fog of his eye sight, he managed to make out the black forms of the two incubi. Both of the demons seemed to be fighting each other. When one incubus's tentacles shot towards Nero's body, the other would smack it away and attempt to wrap one of it's appendages around his leg only to be yanked away by the other. The two black mist demons hissed and screeched at each other hostility, spikes like the one that stabbed and numbed the young devil hunter became visible as the incubi seemed willing to fight over their victim.

Nero's vision swam as he tried to focus on the two demons. His ears rang as one of the incubi flew at the other, slashing the spike towards it. The misty ebony demons fought each other, slashing through the black cloaks and tentacles. The devil hunter knew that this would be his only chance to escape but his frozen limps did not respond to his commands to run. He managed to move his devil bringer an inch but ceased trying to move as pain like a hot yet freezing blade ripped through out his arm. The incubi stopped fighting and turned to their victim when a short scream tore though his lips at the unexpected pain.

_Fuck…_ Nero thought when he saw the incubi drifting towards him through his hazy vision. One of the incubi reached out with a tentacle and grabbed his ankle, the other black demon not caring or fighting the other for the slayer at the moment.

Confusion rose into Nero's stomach as the tentacles wrapped around his boots before yanking them off his feet. The appendages of both the demons moved to wrap themselves around his clothing before tearing them off his body. His coat, hoodie, and shirt were ripped to shreds, only small pieces that survived the tentacles remained attached to each other on his body. His torso was mostly bare as a few of the smooth tentacles rubbed against his chest.

Nero felt sick as the incubi caressed his skin. He bit his lip, hoping that the demons were not planning to do what he thought they were going to do. His devil bringer grabbed one of the tentacles, the pain still severing his nerves as he moved it. The exertion moving his arm along with the pain made him start panting, the poison in his body making even simple things difficult.

"S-stop…" Nero's voice was weak and his mind was starting to go numb from the pain of trying to struggle away from the incubi. The hunter felt his devil bringer drop lifelessly from the tentacle, his body refusing to obey his mind. He soon noticed that it was betraying him in more than one way as he moaned at the soft touch of the tentacles across his skin. The young man bit his lip, trying to force himself to be in physical pain rather than the humiliation of enjoying the incubi's caresses. His breath caught in his throat as a tentacle wandered down towards his pants line. The devil hunter knew that if he did not at least try to do something, he would not be walking away from this.

One of the incubi growled as Nero's human arm weakly grabbed around the appendage at the top of his denim jeans. It rose the spike that had punctured his back earlier and slashed it across the young slayer's cheek, digging into the still healing wound from when the incubi captured him. Nero yelled in pain as the cut was renewed, fresh blood trailing from the spike as it left his face. He let go of the incubus, not wanting anymore pain then what was already raking through his body.

When the incubus realized that Nero had stopped fighting, it resumed it's task of unbuttoning his pants. The hunter let the back of his head hit the ground as he felt hopelessness settle into his stomach. He was going to be raped by two demons then most likely killed. His thoughts started to drift towards Dante and how the elder had saved his ass several times before they parted ways. Nero wished that the older devil hunter would come to help him again, even if it meant looking weak in Dante's eyes for letting himself be caught in a situation like this.

His thoughts were broken when he felt his pants get ripped away from his body and cold tentacles slither across his wet skin. Nero struggled against the touches only to have the incubi pin him to the rotting floor and hiss at his angrily. The part devil let out a small growl of warning as one of the tentacles slid towards his half hard erection. He knew that he could not do anything to hurt the demons now but that would not stop him from trying to scare them off. He groaned softly as the tentacle rubbed along the base of his arousal, making him bite his lip hard enough to bleed and close his eyes to block out what was happening.

The other incubus was jealous that the other demon was stealing it's food. It used it's appendages to lift Nero off the ground, more of it's tentacles rubbing along it's victim's back as they headed lower. The slayer's eyes shot open as he felt the incubi's tentacles sliding across his ass as the other demon stroked his erection. _Fuck! Fuck! Don't you dare try to-!_ Nero screamed as he felt one of the tentacles force it's way into his entrance. Pain raced though his veins as the incubus didn't wait for him to adjust to it's large size and started slamming into him roughly. The devil hunter felt tears brim his eyelashes as the incubus ignored any sound of pain from him.

The incubus that was tending to Nero's cock growled at it's counter part for stealing the first fuck. In anger, it pushed one of it's own appendages into the young man. Blood started dripping down his thighs as his voice was starting to become hoarse from screaming. Nero bit his lips harder as the incubi started fighting with each other by thrusting harder inside him and each trying to pull him away from the other. Blood dripped into the back of his throat as the demons ran their tentacles across his body, paying the most attention to his chest and erection.

Nero tore his devil bringer from the incubi's hold, grabbing onto one of the larger tentacles that was running up his neck towards his mouth. He gathered as much strength as the poison in his body would allow and tried to crush it. Instead of destroying the appendage, he only pierced the silk like skin lightly with his claws. The fog around his vision thickened as he felt one of the incubi shoot a liquid inside of his bleeding entrance.

The sick feeling inside his stomach grew as more tentacles forced their way inside him and the one that he was holding slid out of his grip and into his mouth. Nero gagged as the tentacle forced it's way down his throat before starting to fuck his mouth with no regard for the younger slayer's need for breath. The thrusts grew harder as the incubi looked for more areas to fuck the hunter.

Nero bit down on the tentacle in his mouth as a few small thread like feelers wiggled their way inside his slit, burying deep inside him and thrusting in and out of his erection. The young man felt disgusted with himself as the hell of being raped was starting to feel good. He sucked on the tentacle inside his mouth as the ones pounding into his ass found his prostate and stimulated it mercilessly. Moans and soft yells came from his throat as pleasure assaulted every nerve of his body. He mentally hit himself, his mind screaming that he should be fighting these things, not welcoming them.

The incubi caressed his face, encouraging their pray to accept their touches as they increased the roughness and speed of their thrusts. Nero moaned loudly and screamed in pleasure even as his blood dripped down his cheeks, ass, and erection. Something was wrong now. Even as the demons started tearing into his flesh and the tentacles started to form into spikes, his body only registered the pleasure as a burning feeling below his navel started to form. His hips bucked into their embrace as Nero's body refused to let him take back control.

_Damn it! Stop!_ _Please!_ He screamed in his mind, feeling like his bones were going to break under the strain. The heat inside his stomach grew greatly as his toes curled, the pleasure clouding his mind as his release neared. Nero shut his eyes tightly as he felt the burning rush towards the head of his arousal. The small feelers sucked in his cum as he released, screaming in pleasure before it turned into a searing pain as the tentacles released into his body. The liquid burned his throat and made him gag heavily, the acid like substance burning the inside of his body. Nero felt like he was going to die as more of the liquid was pumped into him as the incubi did not stop their thrusting.

Suddenly, the sound of a gun rang though the large room and one of the incubi screamed loudly as it pulled it's tentacles away from the young devil hunter. The liquid that had been pouring into Nero was still dripping onto the floor, mixing a sickly black color into the pool of the young man's blood. The second incubus pulled him close as if it was afraid what ever shot at the other would take him away. Nero coughed up some of the acidic liquid before opening one eye to try and see who was in the building.

"Hey, kid, I think you should try and find better lovers. These guys are a little abusive." The young slayer felt his heart jump at the familiar voice as more gun shots echoed and the incubus near the door screeched loudly in pain. "Heh, I've been looking for you everywhere and when I find you, I have to fight through a whole nest of incubi. If I had known, I would have brought bigger guns...and another shirt." The half dressed Dante joked as the incubus near him withdrew it's spike from it's black cloak like body. The elder hunter only smirked at the demon and pulled Rebellion off his back, ready for a fight.

--


	4. Out in a Haze of Red

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Demon Rape, Incest (if Dante and Nero are really related), and Hot Man Sex in later Chapters.

--

Chapter Four: Out in a Haze of Red

Through Nero's hazy red vision, he watched Dante swing Rebellion at the incubus before him. The elder demon slayer dodged the spike full of paralyzing poison before lunging towards the demons body, cutting through some of the cloth like mist before it started parting for the blade.

When Dante was distracted by trying to slice open the incubus, it took advantage of him and stabbed it's spike through the older man's shoulder. Nero struggled to get out of the tentacles of the incubus that was holding him, not wanting them to get to the other devil hunter as well. The elder only smirked and pushed back onto the spike, forcing the tip out the other side of his shoulder so the poison would pour down his chest instead of his blood stream. Dante grabbed the spike and used it to swing the incubus into the wall, not letting it pull the spike out of his flesh so he could slam it into another wall.

Nero continued to try and move to help the older hunter, noticing when he got his human arm out of the incubus's hold that the poison inside his blood was slowly wearing off. The young slayer quickly ripped his devil bringer out of the black mist's tentacles, earning a scream from the demon as he tore it's limbs in half. Pissed at how the demons had kidnapped him and humiliated him, he grabbed the incubus's cloaked head and tried to crush it in his devil bringer's grasp. The demon squealed in surprise, the appendages holding Nero unraveling and pulling out of the young man's body in order to grab his arm and pull it away from it's head. The incubus scrapped and pierced the sharp blades that stuck out from the tentacles into the devil bringer.

Finally lose enough from the black form, the younger slayer let go of the demon's head and pulled away from it. He landed feet first but his still slightly numb body couldn't hold him up for long. His knees collapsed under his weight and Nero landed on all fours in the mess of blood and poison on the floor. The incubus that had been holding him was not happy that it's victim had left and screeched loudly, rushing at Nero with it's spikes ready to slice though his flesh. Unable to force his body to move, the young part demon shut his eyes tightly and tried his best to trigger. A sharp crash of metal against metal echoed as Nero reopened his eyes to see Dante pushing against the spikes of the incubus.

"Kid, trust me, you really don't want to trigger right now." The older devil hunter grunted before pushing roughly against the spikes and quickly slicing through the mist demon's head and body. It screeched deafeningly, forcing Nero to cover his ears as it faded into black dust. Dante holstered Rebellion back on his back before turning to the panting undressed younger devil slayer sitting on the floor. Nero quickly tried to cover himself when he realized that the older man could see all of him. "You ok, kid?" The elder asked, taking off his torn coat and giving it to the other man.

"Maybe…I don't really know." Nero said, wrapping himself in Dante's coat before trying to stand up. He swayed slightly on his feet as his vision doubled for a moment and turned completely red. The young slayer grabbed onto the wall in order to steady himself and not fall back to the ground. The older hunter noticed that he was having trouble getting his legs to move and offered his hand to help him up. The younger man ignored it and pushed himself up, pride getting in the way of letting the elder help him. "Where's the other one?" He asked as he looked around, seeing only one pile of black ashes.

"It retreated. Most likely to get reinforcements so we should probably get out of here." Dante said, feeling a tad worried at how the other hunter was having trouble standing without the wall. "Get on my back. They'll find us if we don't move fast and I doubt that you can run in you're condition." He said, pulling Rebellion off his back again and kneeling in front of the younger man.

"I can walk on my own, old man." Nero muttered, not wanting the elder to think that he needed to be saved and protected like a princess or some other helpless thing. He used the wall and started walking towards the door. The next thing he knew was that he had been lifted up and was being carried…bridal style. Nero blushed and glared when he realized that it was Dante who was holding him. "Dante! Put me down! Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I gave you a chance to get on my back but you had to be an ass and reject it. Now, I'm carrying you out of here this way." The devil hunter said, smirking before he dashed down the hallway with the younger man in his arms. Nero growled softly, hating the elder for making him feel comforted in this position. He leaned his head on Dante's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck, trying not to cause the other man any trouble. After a few moments, he felt his eyes droop and sleep threaten to take him. The lack of rest from the days before and the exertion of trying to fight off the incubi were catching up with him as he felt himself curl up to Dante a little bit.

Just when his eyes were about to close, the incubi's screeching sounded all around them and echoed off the metal surface of the walls. Dante sped up his pace and sprinted down the many hallways of the old warehouse. The demons were right behind them and were determined not to let their meal escape. Incubi came out of the doorways and different halls, the six remaining all focusing on getting Nero back and possibly making dessert out of the older hunter.

Dante slid by the black forms of the demons and dodged the spikes and tentacles. He quickly found different hallways that were demon less and sprinted down them, hoping that he could find a way out of the building and back to his motorcycle. The elder turned down another hall and stopped as he noticed that it was a dead end with a window at the end. The screams and shrieking behind them told him that the incubi were closing in on them.

Dante decided to risk it rather than let the perverted demons have Nero again. He ran down the hallway as fast as he could and broke through the window, curling his upper body over the young part demon in his arms so the shards of glass would not hurt him badly. The more experienced slayer rolled as he landed from the three story jump, careful not to crush Nero, before sprinting towards his motorcycle. He sat down on it and placed Nero so he was sitting on his lap. The young man had fallen a sleep or unconscious, Dante couldn't tell which it was but the latter seemed possible with all the blood the younger was still losing. He turned the key of the bike on and slammed the gas on, speeding down the road as the incubi screamed after them but did not leave their nesting ground.

Dante sighed in relief, glad that he could get Nero out of there without too much damage on the boy's body. _Wait… _He thought, realizing that he could not determine that yet because he did not check the young hunter. Worry rose in his stomach again when the young devil slayer in his lap was still except for his soft panting. He looked down for a second, seeing that the kid's eyes were closed tightly and his head rested against his chest limply. Dante hoped that he could get to some place safe soon so he could wrap Nero's wounds and remove the last traces of the poison.

"Just don't die on me, kid."

--


	5. Out of Breath

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Demon Rape, Incest (if Dante and Nero are really related), and Hot Man Sex in later Chapters.

--

Chapter Five: Out of Breath

His head ached terribly as he slowly remerged from his needed rest. Nero did not want to open his eyes for many reasons. He did not know where he was or if Dante had escaped the incubi or even if he was still alive. After a few minutes of swallowing his fear, he opened his eyes. The room was dark which made a sickening feeling grow in his stomach when it reminded him of the incubi's nest. But something was different. It did not have the same disgusting smell of rape and blood as the warehouse.

Suddenly, a bright light flooded the room and the young hunter panicked. He sat up quickly, his devil bringer ready to grab and throw whatever walked into the room into the nearest wall. A spike of sharp pain ran up his spine at the quick movement and he forgot about the being at the door as he clutched his lower stomach and throat.

"Kid!" Dante's voice said as the older devil slayer ran to the side of the bed to check the younger man. "You shouldn't move yet. Those demons did a real number on you and your healing hasn't caught up to your wounds yet." He lifted Nero's chin up and looked into his ocean blue eyes hazed over with pain. The younger demon hunter blushed deeply at the unexplained action as the pain dulled. Dante seemed to be studying his eyes for some reason and a nervous feeling slowly crept into his stomach.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, not knowing how to react to the elder holding his chin softly and staring into his eyes. Dante raised a finger and pointed towards his eyes.

"The poison that the incubi use normally leaves an orange ring through the iris. It's still bright in your eyes so the poison is still infecting you a lot." The older hunter said as he let go of the young part devil's chin and pulled away from him. "Are you feeling any better?" Nero rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, trying to erase some of the embarrassment from the elder's touch.

"Not really. It still hurts like hell. I'm glad that I got out of there though." He said, feeling awkward with the other man in the room. "What about you?" Nero asked as he remembered the elder hunter had gained his own share of injuries when he rescued him.

"It's just a few scratches. They will be gone by tomorrow." Dante replied as he looked over the gash across the younger slayer's cheek and the drying blood around his lips. "You should take a shower so I can wrap up your wounds. Some of them look like they will take some time to heal." He smiled before he stood up from sitting on the bed and left the room in search of bandages.

Nero waited for a few moments after the older devil hunter left before moving. He grunted at the sharp pain filling his limbs as he moved to set his feet onto the floor, a few drops of blood covering the white sheets as wounds along his legs and chest reopened. He gasped for air when he finally had his feet on the dark gray carpet. It hurt badly just to force him body to move that far, Nero didn't even want to think about trying to walk. The young man knew that he should probably call Dante to help him but the thought of the elder thinking he was weak made the very idea of doing so unacceptable.

Nero bit his sore lip as he forced himself to stand and stumble towards the door. He grasped the door knob tightly with his human hand, knowing that if he used his devil bringer he would have crushed it completely. Panting, he opened the door and leaned against the wall outside. If the poison's sting was not forcing him into such pain, the young part devil would have noticed that he was naked in the Devil May Cry office.

After a strenuous journey of about six feet from the bedroom's door, Nero finally pulled himself into the bathroom and closed the door. He leaned against it for a long time, trying to stop his muscles from screaming inside his mind. _Just a little more…_ He thought after the internal screaming and pain dulled to a loud throbbing. The younger hunter pushed open the glass door and pulled his numbing body into the shower, twisting on the hot and cold taps before the water poured onto his skin. He clenched his teeth and hissed as the hot water scorched the deep cuts all over his body before it slowly started to sooth the sharp pain. The water drops ran down his chest and hips before sliding down his legs and into the drain as steam rose into the cool air of the room. Nero put his head under the shower head and sighed as he watched the red tinted water swirl down the drain.

Sleep threatened to envelop him again as he stood in the shower, only supported by his weak legs and one arm desperately gripping the tiled wall. His eyes closed as he let his thoughts wander, trying to keep himself awake. The young demon slayer realized that in his attempt to still be held as a worthily opponent and a strong ally to the famous devil hunter, he did not thank Dante for saving him yet. Though it would be unexpected and the older man would probably shrug it off as nothing, Nero felt that he owed him. The other devil slayer had saved his ass not once but twice now. Once with the Order of the Sword and now again with the incubi. _How did Dante know I was there anyway? _A loud knocking came from the bathroom door, startling Nero as he pulled away from the water.

"Hey! Are you alright? You've been in there for a while, kid." The younger man opened his eyes and turned off the cold water, blushing as he realized that he was thinking so long that he forgot about everything around him. The blush deepened more when he remembered that he was thinking about Dante the whole time. He pushed open the shower and grabbed one of the towels on the metal rack, wrapping it around his waist. He was relieved as he found that it didn't hurt as much as it had before when he moved.

Opening the door, Nero sighed as he walked forward with his eyes closed. He was startled again as he ran straight into Dante after only a step out the door. The elder smiled softly and looked over him again.

"You're really jumpy today." Nero glared at him for a moment before pushing him out of the way and walking towards the bedroom. He felt two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards the half demon. "Trust me, Nero. If those incubi come back for you, I'll kick their asses." Dante said with no jest in his voice as he hugged the younger devil slayer in his arms, trying to comfort him and ease his nerves.

Nero felt his heart skip a beat, not used to being so close to the elder like this. He swallowed as he felt his cheeks burn crimson, the hot breath of the older man on his neck not allowing him to think. He did not understand why the close contact of the other slayer made his limbs freeze stiffer than the incubi's poison. _What the hell?_ The younger man let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Dante let him go and walked towards the bedroom.

"Come on, kid. You're bleeding on my floor." The elder laughed slightly, the sound only making Nero blush more as the rich sound rang in his ears. Dante sighed and walked over to the once again paralyzed part demon, grabbing him and lifting him over his shoulder and into his bedroom. When the older hunter lifted him, he woke from the somewhat hypnotic state he was in and punched him in the back with his devil bringer.

"Put me down, old man!" Nero yelled his temper flaring at being held like a hostage. He flinched when one of the gashes in his side broke open, the blood dripping down the elder's newly washed shirt. Dante carefully put him down on the bed when he felt the liquid soak through to his skin, grabbing the first aid kit that he had put on the table next to the bed along with a glass of water. Nero hissed slightly when the other slayer pulled his human hand away from the tare in his side to look over the wound.

The normally cocky devil hunter did not say a word as he treated and wrapped the wound carefully. A warm blush spread across the younger slayer's cheeks as he refused to look at the older man. He did not know what the hell he was thinking, blushing and feeling nervous around Dante.

The older man kept an unusual serious face as he wrapped the cloth bandages around Nero's wounds. He was worried that the poison would effect even the other's human healing and make him bleed to death. He knew the poison would wear off eventually but he did not know if the younger man would be able to hold on for that long.

Dante had to admit that in the short moments that they were not fighting, he had become attached to the little firecracker. Somehow, that still did not answer his own question as to why he ran off to save the kid so quickly. Even if he was a self proclaimed friend of the young devil slayer, it did not make sense to him why the thought of the incubi touching Nero like that infuriated him. Dante finished wrapping a wound before grabbing the other man's human hand and putting the gauze into it.

"The rest are all yours, kid." He said standing up and motioning to the table at the side of the bed. "There are some pain killers in the drawer if you need them. Call me if you need anything." The elder smiled before he walked back to the door, closing it behind him.

Nero sat on the edge for a moment, watching where the older man had left. After a few moments, he shook his head and turned back to his injuries. He noticed that all of the wounds were wrapped except for the few under the towel around his waist. The young hunter stood and carefully removed the towel, looking over his hips. He was relieved to see that he was still all in one piece, the only damage being a few deep cuts that would most likely leave a light scar.

Nero wrapped his lower self up before opening the drawer of the bedside table. He pulled out a small bottle of painkillers, somewhat surprised that Dante knew where anything was in this messy place. Sighing, he poured a few tablets into his hand and threw them into his mouth before swallowing them down with the water. He grimaced at the bitter and sour after taste and looked over the bottle, thinking that he should have read how many to take first. Nero shrugged before putting the bottle on the table and curling onto the bed. He felt exhausted and the poison inside him only magnified the feeling. The young man's eyes drooped and closed as he buried his face into the pillow, reveling in the fact that it smelt like Dante.

--


	6. Taken in the Daylight

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Violence, Demon Rape, Incest (if Dante and Nero are really related), and Hot Man Sex in this chapter!!!

Sorry for the extremely late update. I had to sort out a few things before I could write again but don't worry. I'm back!

--

Chapter Six: Taken in the Daylight

Dante sighed softly as he stretched out on the couch in the main office area. He finally allowed himself to relax, the weight of the younger devil hunter dying when he could save him disappearing now that he knew Nero was alright. He stretched again, like a cat, before closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the arm of the leather couch. The experienced devil slayer closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he heard a door open upstairs. He listened closely in case it was the wounded young hunter looking for him but didn't hear anything, not even footsteps.

When Dante was about to open his eyes to see if one of the incubus broke into the Devil May Cry, he felt something crawl on top of him and nuzzle his chest. He did not recall owning a cat, especially one almost as big as a tiger. Still he did not open his eyes as he wondered why the hell Nero would come down stairs to- Dante had to stop himself from jumping in surprise as he felt the young man on top of him slowly lick the column of his throat, letting out an almost demonic purr. _That's not good…_

The elder pretended to be asleep, hoping that the younger man would get bored and leave him alone but Nero only continued. The younger hunter licked down Dante's bare chest, growling like he was a demon in heat. The older devil slayer was starting to get worried about him, hoping that it was not anything the incubi had done to the kid. Despite his attempts to get the other bored of him, his body was starting to react to the younger part demon's touches. His devil side was also whispering in the back of his head to take what the boy was offering him. The older hunter almost lost it when Nero slid his body down and nuzzled the growing bulge straining against his leather pants.

"Kid, wake up." Dante said as he opened his eyes and sat up, thinking that the poison in the other's system was messing up his hormones. The younger man wrapped his arms around his neck and licked at his lips, his eyes seeming to glow neon blue in color. His breath was coming in short gasps as he silently pleaded for the older hunter's touch. Dante's breath caught in his throat at the purely fuckable expression on Nero's face, control crumbling slowly as the young hunter rubbed his body against his. "Come on, Nero. Stop before I fuck you through the couch." He whispered into the begging slayer's ear as he was lying him down on the leather piece of furniture.

"Shut up, old man." Nero muttered softly before moaning submissively under the other. No matter what he did he could not get back to sleep with the elder's scent all around him and in his attempts to block it out of his mind, he only succeeded in arousing himself to the point of wanting to climb down the stairs and rape the older man. Unfortunately, he could not stop himself from going down to the main office area and doing just that. The fact that the elder devil slayer did not resist heavily against his need only made him groan in anticipation.

Dante felt somewhat relieved when he heard the kid's usual cocky voice by his ear. He was still confused as to why the younger hunter was trying to seduce him, and succeeding, when he had almost been fucked to shreds by the incubi. The elder was not complaining though, this was a pleasurable surprise but he was worried that if they continued, he would hurt Nero the way the sex hungry demons had.

"Take me before I kick your ass for doing this to me, moron." The man under him threatened as a glare burned through the older slayer's head. Dante almost wanted to laugh at the comment but choked on the chuckle as the young part demon grabbed the bulge under his tightening leather pants with his devil bringer. The heat radiating off the demonic flesh sunk through his pants and tore a moan out of his throat as the other man started rubbing his cloth covered erection.

Again, his half demon side told him to give the younger slayer what he was clearly desperate for and this time Dante had to agree to what it was trying to reason. He grabbed Nero's hand and pulled it away from his groin, diving down and brushing his lips against the younger man's. Deepening it slightly, he heard a smothered blissful moan escape the other's soft lips as he opened his mouth willingly. The more experienced half devil took the chance and slipped his tongue into his new lover's mouth, getting his first taste of the kid.

They both moaned as they savored each others movements and unique taste within their kiss, but Nero was growing anxious and angry as he realized that the older demon hunter was taking it slow in order for him to have a chance to back out. He growled and pushed the hunter on top of him off, sitting up. Dante stood up from the couch and looked at him in confusion for a moment before opening his mouth to say something. Nothing was able to come out as Nero lunged at him, tackling him to the wooden floor and kissing him deeper than before. He grabbed the elder's wrists and pinned them together above his head, making sure the older man couldn't escape.

The older devil slayer's breath caught in his throat at how determined the younger hunter was to make him take him. He still did not want to take advantage of Nero if the way he was acting was a effect of the poison. Dante would not hurt the young man even if the other and his demon side wanted to. But damn, it was getting hard to even think of resisting the sexy younger devil hunter as the kid started grinding his bare ass against his clothed arousal.

"Nero…" He groaned as the other slayer pulled away from his lips and smirked sexily from his place straddling the older hunter's hips. Tired of taking it slow, the younger man quickly unzipped Dante's shirt and licked at his chest before moving lower to the zipper of the elder's pants.

The man under him groaned softly at the desperation of his new found lover, moaning loudly when Nero's hand pulled his erection from the confines of it's prison. His head slammed back into the wooden flooring as the younger slayer started stroking him roughly as if he wanted him to cum right then and there. He struggled in the hold of the other's devil bringer, managing to get a hand free to grab the young hunter's wrist before he came.

"If you keep doing that, I'll be too tired to finish you." Dante whispered huskily as he took control, pushing Nero off of him and onto the floor. He kissed along the younger's neck and licked teasingly across the pulse of the other slayer's neck.

"I'd make you finish me." Nero panted, his eyes glazed over with lust as he moaned. The older man felt control crumble as the other continued his moans of pleasure. He ran his hands along the young devil hunter's body, memorizing every curve of the part demon's body incase Nero chose this to be a one night stand. The more Dante felt his body around the bandages, the more he hoped that it was not all a trick of the incubi's poison. The kid was all silk skin stretched over raw muscle. Even the younger hunter's ass was toned to the older man's view of perfection. His erection became almost painfully hard as he slowly grinded into the slender hips of the young slayer, imagining how the man's ass would feel around his cock and almost losing it. He need the other now and was glad that Nero need him as well.

"Kid, I can't hold on much longer." He said as he panted heavily, pulling away from licking the younger demon slayer's nipples and receiving an arousing response of needy yells of his name with hands tangling into his silver hair. Nero spread his bandaged legs open and wrapped them around the elder's waist, panting as he looked up at the more experienced devil hunter with a pleading seductive face.

"Then fuck me." The breathless response with the most arousing face the older man had seen in a while made him want to slam into the younger man's body but he held off on the instinct.

"I should prepare you-"

"Fuck that. After what the incubi did to me, I wouldn't be surprised if I could take your sword." Nero joked but the jest seemed to fly over the devil hunter's head as he looked worriedly down at the other. Dante pulled away slightly, wanting to suggest that they wait until the younger man was healed before they did any of this and go to his room to finish himself off. Before he could get the chance to, Nero grabbed his unclasped shirt and yanked him back. "If you dare leave now, I will go to that warehouse and bring back one of those demons to fuck you to hell and back." The younger devil slayer pulled him into another kiss, pulling the older man closer to him with his legs.

Giving in with a little guilt, Dante pushed into Nero's entrance slowly. The hunter under him moaned and ran the claws of his devil bringer across the older half devil's upper left arm. The elder felt control disappear at the overwhelming sounds of pleasure coming from the other's lips, unable to stop himself from slamming all the way into the young man's ass. A scream broke through Nero's lips as he bucked his hips onto the cock buried inside him.

"Fuck! More…" He said in almost a plea, lost in the pleasure of Dante's erection pressing against his prostate. The older man lifted one of his legs and put it onto his shoulder before pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back inside roughly. The tightness of the young part demon's ass surprised the elder as he slammed into the heated entrance, feeling like he was going to fall over the edge already. Blood dripped from his arm as Nero's claws sunk into the flesh there in ecstasy. "Harder…F-faster…"

Dante grabbed his new lover's hips and complied to the other's wishes, going so hard that blood started to slick the tight entrance. Each thrust forced a pleased gasp or sound from the younger devil slayer's lips, heightening in volume as the older man started fucking him deeper. Dante had to push away his devil side as it threatened to trigger on him and tear the kid to shreds in the best sex the elder had ever had.

Nero screamed Dante's name as he came heavily onto his chest, struggling to keep consciousness as his mind was flooded with pleasure he never knew was possible to feel. The elder half demon did not stop thrusting into him, lost in the irresistible euphoria of thrusting into the young hunter's delicious body. Nero felt his arousal slowly come back to life as the other came inside him but did not allow himself to slow his pace.

The more experienced devil hunter did not care if Lady or Trish walked into Devil May Cry and saw them together, he would still fuck his younger lover's brains out in front of them. He moaned at the thought of them being caught rutting like animals and let himself thrust a little harder into the body beneath him. Nero grabbed his arousal and started stroking himself as fast as the other man was slamming into him. He felt his release approach quickly even though he had just come.

"Dante! F-fuck!" The younger devil slayer came hard again, his release going as far as to hit his lower jaw. Dante watched him and thrust into him a few more times, licking off the young man's jaw before pulling away to yell out Nero's name as he came inside again. The two devil hunter's collapsed, completely exhausted. Dante wrapped his arms around the other man, burying his face into his soft silver locks and breathing in the scent of white cherries mixed with sex. He pulled away only to kiss the young slayer softly, feeling a bit guilty for making him bleed more.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away." He said as he pulled himself from the younger's lips and out of his body. Nero curled up to the devil hunter, hiding his face in the other's neck. "I didn't mean to make you blee-" Dante jumped as he felt the younger slayer's teeth sink into his pulse, drawing a fair amount of blood before letting go.

"There. Now we're even, old man, so stop apologizing." Nero said, pissed that the elder thought he had to apologize for every small scratch he gave him. Dante looked over him, his eyes starting to fog over again.

"Kid, you almost started another round of me tearing up your ass." He said, trying to stop himself from finding everything about the part demon a complete turn on. Nero smirked suggestively.

"Aw, only almost?" The younger man said, rubbing his body against the elder's. Dante smirked back as he slammed back into Nero. _Man, I love this brat…_

--

The End for now

I have dozens of ideas coming up so do not fear! Yaoi is coming! ^-^ I just kind of wanted to finish this story because my heart has moved onto different ideas. I apologize if it seems a little out of context and illogical. ^-^' I will most likely return to it later on but for now, it will remain like this. Sorry for any confusion.


End file.
